


Breathless

by EmotionsofInk



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: C9 is just one big happy family, Friendship in bucketloads, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, allergic reactions, and by love I mean throw some drama at him, hospital visits, showing some love to our boy Licorice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionsofInk/pseuds/EmotionsofInk
Summary: A dinner out goes south when Andy finds out something new about his top laner. That being his allergy to peanuts. And now he didn't know what to do, now he had an unconscious Eric on him that had stopped breathing....





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> You all should know by now I'm a sucker for some good ol fashion drama and I thought it was about time that Licorice got in on the action :D. This is written purely as a friendship fic but a friend of mine did read it and see it as pre-slash, so it's slightly there if you look at it that way, and that's okay too :D

“Wait, since when?”

Eric rose an eyebrow at Andy, laughing slightly. “Since always? What did you think I was just a picky eater or something?” He laughed again as the support just shrugged. “Seriously though, please make sure that everything is cooked separately.”

“Of course Sir.”

“I can have something else.” Andy stared at the menu in front of him again. “If it’s going t be a problem, I don’t want to cause any issues.” 

The top laner shook his head. “Don’t change on account of me, have what you want.” Eric waved the concern away, grinning at his two dinner mates as the orders were finalized. Andy and Reapered were both giving him weird looks. “What?”

“I now know why you tend to be super picky and hardly eat with us when we’re at home.” The coach gave him a small smile. “This is nice, I learned something new about you.”

“And here I thought you just didn’t like eating with the rest of us… man I’m going to be super paranoid now.” Andy shook his head, “We haven’t - you know, tried to poison you or anything before on accident right?”

“Nah, it’s been fine, believe me - you would know, pretty quickly.” Eric chuckled, before suddenly looking apprehensive. “Soooo, are you going to tell me why you wanted to have this secret super meeting with me?”

“Right - well, I’ll just come out and say it, we want you to start practicing to be a shot caller for the team.”

“I know, I’ve had a bad end of the split- wait what?”

“You thought that this was to tell you off?”

“You want me to do what now?”

There was a small amount of silence from the table as the three of them looked at each other in confusion. It was Reapered that finally broke the silence however, a short laugh coming from the coach that caused all three of them to find themselves in fits of laughter. The laughter caused eyes to move towards them but the three of them did not care.

“Wow, that’s a miscommunication if I ever heard of one.” Andy grinned, “So, I kinda need a second in command, a wing man so to speak to help with calls.”

“Why me? I mean everyone else is so much more experienced than I ever will be.”

“That’s the reason.” Reapered chimed in with a small nod. “We need the new blood, new ideas, someone who hasn’t seen everything and done everything, I know that sounds weird - but we think it would be good for you…”

“But I only… you… the end of the split I’ve been so bad! Why would you even…” Eric just shook his head, confused. He was only barely getting used to playing on stage and being part of the team and the dynamics that went along with that. And now they wanted him to shotcall? Surely this was some kind of joke, surely they were just… having him on. “I… are you actually being serious?”

“Just, give it some thought… not this split certainly, we can get through play offs, but Summer - just… keep it in your mind.” Andy grinned as Eric bit his lip before nodding slowly a thoughtful look passing across his face as he did so. “Awesome, just don’t forget - just because you’re a rookie doesn’t mean you don’t have a say in the team - when you carry our asses you deserve to have a say how and what we do about it.”

Eric just chuckled at this and the conversation turned to the week they had and their thoughts of upcoming play off matches. A few fans even recognized them, coming over to take pictures, they happily obliged chatting happily to them before returning to each other. Nothing, not the atmosphere, what was said, any feeling, would lead them believe that it was too good to last.

“Wow this is not… really what I was expecting when I ordered.” Andy made a face at his food, not knowing whether he liked it or not. “Hope you guys got better luck than I did.” He turned towards Eric and Reapered at this, confusion filling his face, then shock - then horror.

“A-Andy I think - I think that this is yours.”

It had only taken one bite, but it was enough - he couldn’t breathe.

“Eric!”

Andy’s yelled voice of concern sounded but a whisper to him as the cutlery he had been holding fell out of his shaking hands, as the world spun and colours all merged with each other. He couldn’t breathe, 

“Eric, Eric can you hear me, Eric - what do I do?”

All what he could do was let out a small whimper, falling sideways into the body that was suddenly standing next to him. His whole body was shaking, his hands barely able to grip the shirt, wanting nothing more than to hold it as a lifeline. He had no strength, no breath and he didn’t even think he had the strength to keep his eyes open. He was pretty sure he said something, or at least he tried to - but nothing came out. Everything was a blur, everything was white noise, and he couldn't see - he couldn't hear, he couldn't breathe.

“No, no don’t you dare - Eric don’t close your eyes please!”

Andy’s panicked voice was the last thing he heard before he slipped into oblivion. And as he closed his eyes, fully falling into Andy, his hand going completely slack Andy’s panic turned into complete and utter hysterics. 

All around them people mingled and shouted and called for help as the two of the tried to hold it together.

“Ambulance, Reapered, you have to - have to call.”

“There’s no time.” A young women stepped forward, “You’ll be quicker driving him there - do you have an epipen on you for it?”

“I… we didn’t know this was even… he’s not breathing.”

The women huffed ducking under the table and rifling through what she hoped was his bag. Making a small sound of success she appeared holding an epipen, to Andy, it looked like a large marker of some kind. “My younger brother has a bad allergy, you can trust me.”

He didn’t really have a choice.

**x-x-x**

It hadn't been the best of nights for his games, when Zach made his way out into the kitchen to get a refill on his coffee he was a pretty bad losing streak, having lost all of the games he had played that night since saying goodbye to his teammates. He had lost count at five, so right now, all he wanted was some good caffeine to help the tilt proof going.

“Man is it going to be a long night.” With a small stretch the AD held back a yawn as he watched the coffee pot, his eyes fully focused on the task at hand that he didn’t even notice Jensen come running into the room, only realizing he was not alone in the kitchen at the sound of something crashing into the wooden countertop. “What - in the hell man?”

“We got to go.”

“What?’

“We got to go now, whatever your doing, stop it - we have to go.”

“Dude, I’m in the middle of streaming I can’t just drop everything and-”

“Andy currently has an unconscious Eric on his lap.”

The cup that he had just filled with coffee fell from his grasp, “What?’

“I’ll fill you in on the way - come on, we’re going to met them at the hospital.” With that Jensen began to make his way out of the door, a quickness to his step. When Zach didn’t follow, he turned and called out with a glint of anger. “Come on Zach, we need to be there for him - he stopped breathing!”

This information snapped Zach out of it he nodded, before rushing back into his room, not even saying anything as he moved forward to turn off the stream and shut down everything. He didn’t trust himself, his hands were shaking, his voice probably was too.

He would deal with the black lash, his team mates, friends, family were worth that.

“Is anyone else coming?”

“Dennis is going to met us there, he was out with someone else, Jack might come later on, I think he’s trying to contact Eric’s parents.” Jensen noticed the shaking hands of Zach and took them with a small smile. “Come on, let’s go be with him - to help him through this.”

“Yeah, yeah let’s go.”

**x-x-x**

Andy couldn’t help but sigh in relief at the message from Jensen came through that they would met them at the hospital. He was still shaken, still in complete shock, in fact he was pretty sure he had been crying when he had been on the phone to Jensen. Something which normally he wouldn't want to easily admit. But under the circumstances of Eric not breathing, he was quiet okay with admitting it then.

“Is everything okay back there?”

“Yeah, yeah - Jensen and Zach are going to met us at the hospital?”

In the front Reapered nodded, taking all of his willpower to not turn around and check for himself. Instead focusing on the road. “Good, we are almost there, should be in the next few minutes.”

This was good news to Andy, he was currently sitting in the back of the car with Eric’s head on his lap. The few instances, as there had been numerous in the short drive already, that he had realized that Eric had stopped breathing for a moment had terrified him. He just wanted to get his friend to the hospital as soon as possible.

“A-Andy?”

Andy almost jumped at the sound of the soft, unsure voice that came from what he thought was the out cold Eric on his lap. The top laner was looking up at him in confusion, pain easily seen in his eyes, the distress crossing his whole face as the great effort to breath strained him.

“Hey, hey save your strength you hear me - we’re just getting to the hospital. And we’ll all be here for you.”

“We?” Eric’s eyes fluttered closed and he took a deep breath before coughing, tears welled in the corners of his eyes. “I… I can’t… I…”

Andy did the only thing he thought to do. One hand he wrapped around Eric’s shaking one, the other, he began running through his hair, in what he hoped was a soothing manner. “Just hold on - a little bit longer, you can do this - just hold on.”

The car came to a sudden stop and it was with great relief that Andy realized they had made it to the hospital, it had seemed like it had taken them a lifetime, while he knew in reality it had only been around ten minutes. Still, ten minutes was a long time for someone to be struggling to breath.

Getting out of the car without injuring Eric even further took a bit of time, but soon enough, they were rushing towards the emergency door, Repeared running ahead while Andy followed closely carrying Eric in his arms, when they ran through the doors they came to an unexpected surprise.

A nurse, looking stern and defiant was ready for them. “Good you are here - follow me, this way - quickly.”

“What I-”

“Someone from the restaurant called ahead and said what had happened and that you were on your way - quickly now.” She threw open a large set of double doors, behind which a Doctor and another Nurse were waiting for them - standing beside a bed. “Quickly now, put him down - we can take it from here.”

“Uh, uh thank you - thank…” Andy moved forward, placing Eric carefully down on the bed as he did so. Something cracked, and pained in him as, suddenly showing a burst of strength, Eric reached out and took his hand, grasping it so tightly Andy thought he wouldn’t be able to let go. “Hey, it’s alright they’ll take care of you…”

“Andy - don’t… don’t leave me please.”  
`  
Andy moved along with the Bed, rushing to keep pace with the Nurses and Doctors, squeezing Eric’s hand back as tight as he could. Trying to hold back the whirl of emotions, and the tears that were trying to force there way through. “I’m not going anywhere - I promise, I’ll be right here.”

Yet barley five minutes later Andy found himself breaking that promise as another large set of doors was closed, this time with him on the other side with a stern, yet slightly apologetic comment that he wasn’t allowed past that point. He found himself standing in complete silence and shock in the middle of the hallway, not even realizing that he had been directed to the waiting room.

“Come on Andy, this way.”

He wordlessly let Reapered lead him into the waiting room, just down the hall from where they had been stopped. Head spin, mind screaming he fell into the motions and sat down, almost automatically into one of the chairs. Nothing seemed right about this, nothing at all.

**x-x-x**

“Zach, Jensen, over here.”

They turned almost in sync with each other as their names were called out - spotting Dennis through the sea of people and cars in the busy hospital entrance. Making their way over to him, before heading into the hospital together.

“Do you know what is actually going on?”

“Wait, no one told you.”

“Hey I hear, Andy’s taking a unconscious Eric to hospital and I just leave.”

“Fair,” Jensen muttered with a nod. “It has something to do with his allergy I believe.” Dennis and Zach glanced at each other in confusion at this, almost in question of this new information as Jensen turned his attention to the attendant at the desk. “Hello, our friend was brought in here recently, he had a major allergic reaction and-”

“Oh yes, you will be wanting to wait with the gentlemen that brought him in, he said there would be more of you. I will get one of our orderlies to show you to the waiting room, one moment please.”

They stood awkwardly for a few moments before someone came to show them to the room, leading them through the double doors and down a corridor into the waiting room.

“Oh - I thought we would be going to see Eric-”

“Only family and authorized personnel past this point, please wait in here.”

The three were left in the room, it took them a few seconds to realize they were not alone.

“Andy!” He looked up at Zach’s call of his name, a small, forced smile crossed his features at the sight of the rest of the ream. “Hey man you look… wrecked, what happened? Wait, where’s Reapered.”

“Gone to get coffee, it’s going to be a long wait…” Andy’s voice was quiet, soft, and slightly hitched. It sounded scratchy from all the times that he had tried to stop himself from crying. “It’s… it’s not too good.”

“Yeah, you said.” They all gathered around Andy, Jensen placing an arm across the back of the supports chair in attempt of comfort. “But, you got him here - and I’m sure that everything will be okay now.”

He nodded, falling back into the chair and into Jensen’s arm. “It’s my fault-”

“What - no that can’t even be-”

“I’m the one that ordered the food, I should have just gotten something else, it’s my fault.”

“Rubbish.” Reapered was back, carrying with him a tray full of coffee. “You offered to change what you ordered and Eric was adamant - you were not the one that got the orders wrong and gave him the wrong thing. This is not your fault.”

Andy sunk further into the chair. “Feels like it.” He pulled his knees up to his chest, trying his best to breathe out deeply. “I - I told him, promised him I wouldn’t leave and… now he’s alone and I… I didn’t even know this was a thing - how could I call myself a teammate or a friend if I didn’t even-”

“Hey, stop it right there okay - you would there if you could… and his parents will be here soon, he’ll have them. Besides, it’s not like he told us and we forget, we just… never knew. Stop suddenly beating yourself up, none of this is your fault, Andy you are not a bad person - or a bad friend, or anything.” Zach took his supports’ hand and gave it a small squeeze. “I can tell you many, many millions of times you have been there for me, even when I didn’t deserve it - you truly are our support, I’ve known it for years, and I’m sure Eric is starting to know it too - he won't be thinking any of the stuff you are.”

“T-Thank’s Zach I just… I don’t know I think I’m just a little... terrified.”

“Okay, well we can all be terrified together.”

**x-x-x**

Silence. He wasn’t too sure about what he was expecting when he woke up, but it certainly wasn’t silence. Not only that but he wasn’t expecting to be alone - in his dazed state he could barely remember why it bothered him. But it did - and as his mind tried to figure out the steps that got him here. In silence, alone.

“Hello?” He couldn’t even hear his own voice, it scratched and cracked as he called out in the silence. Breathing out deeply and coughing as his breath got caught in his throat. At least it wasn’t dark, still it was disconcerting waking up in a silent hospital with no one around to tell you what had happened.

He felt okay, but that didn’t neccarailty mean he was actually okay.

Eric tried to quell the pain bubbling up in his chest as he called out again. “Hello - is anyone… out…” It hurt to talk, and his voice sounded more like it was in his head than he was saying it outloud. Even if there was someone out there, he doubted that they would even hear him. The panic grew but he refused to let it take over.

If no one was going to come to him, he was going to go to someone. Besides, he had no IV lines in and no one had come running in exclaiming that he was okay as if it was some kind of miracle. So really, how bad could it be? All he wanted was to see someone, to hear someone.

Ignoring the rationale part of his brain telling him that he really shouldn’t be doing this Eric shifted sideways on the bed, throwing away the small blanket that was over him and swinging his legs around to place them hesitantly on the floor. He didn’t feel too bad when he put his weight on his feet, which was a positive.

“Okay - okay you can do this - and up.”

He pulled himself upwards, swaying slightly when he reached full height. Steadying himself by putting a hand back on the bed he stood for a few moments, letting the nausea wash over him before making small, direct steps to the door. Surely someone was out there, surely someone was wanting to make sure he was okay. Surely they wouldn’t all have left him alone.

Andy did say he wasn’t going anywhere, didn’t he?

Eric collapsed onto the door, trying his best to ignore the stinging pain in his chest as he stopped for a few moment, regaining his breath as he leaned against the door. The rationale part of his brain was screaming at him ‘I told you so’. The hurt part wanted to push open the door and collapse in the hallway. The later part of his brain won out in this instance.

“Hello - I ah, just want to…”

“Eric - what the hell!”

“Oh.” He blinked, a small smile on his face as he collapsed, being caught by his team mate as he did so. “You are still here, you didn’t leave.”

“Of course not, we were just having an argument here with your doctor about letting us in. Apparently we’re not family enough.” Andy offered Eric a small smile who was looking at him through narrowed eyes. “I didn’t want to leave, I promise.”

Eric made a small, soft hmm noise, snuggling in slightly as he tried to keep his eyes open. “You’re family enough for me. I want you to stay with me…” He managed to open one eye slightly, sighting the rest of his team staring at him in concern. “All of you, you’re my family.” His voice seemed to slowly break down, still cracking as he continued to talk. “Besides, pretty sure I’ll be out of here before my parents could even get here.”

“Yeah well you might need to stay over another night after pulling a stunt like this.”

“Mm, okay… okay as long as I’m not alone.”

Eric fell unconscious once again at this, breathing out deeply and snuggling into Andy even more. The support swallowed the lump in his throat and ran a hand through Eric’s hair. “You’re not - I promise.”

**x-x-x**

“You do realize I’m not completely helpless right?”

Zach folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at his top laner. “The Doctor gave you direct instructions to take it easy and to have no stress or strain on your body.”

“Getting out of bed to get breakfast is not a strain Zach.”

“Pretty sure he also said to keep the talking to a bare minimum, so shush.”

Eric sighed, falling back into the bed and pouting as Zach looked at him with a grin of triumph. It was only day two of being home from hospital and he was already dreading it. The first day he had pretty much slept the whole day, waking to only use the bathroom and to drink water. Today he had woken nice and early, only to find Zach baring his way out of the room and into the kitchen.

“Andy is going to bring your breakfast in - so just chill.” Zach couldn’t help but grin as he added. “Come on, take it while you can, we all just want to make sure you’re okay - and by the way, so screening any of your food for the rest of like - forever.”

He laughed at this, causing his throat to sting a little bit, but he didn’t care. It was nice, really that they all cared so much - even if it was a bit annoying. Hopefully it would only be a few more days. He was just kind of glad that the season was after and he was affecting the team's performance with that.

“I appreciate it, really - I just feel a little stupid, and like a burden.”

“You’re not any of those things.” Andy suddenly appeared carrying a tray of a cooked breakfast. Followed by Jensen and Dennis who were carrying in what looked to be the large screen from the main lounge. “It’s no trouble at all, besides we want to do all these things for you.”

“Yeah, you’re not just part of the team, you’re part of the family.”

Eric couldn’t help but blush at this, watching as his team mates, no his family set up his room with the TV and then drag in a small couch, making sure they could all be in there forever. He took the tray of food with a grateful smile and slightly shaky hands. “I never thought… this team, would be like this when I joined.”

“Too bad.” Jensen commented with a sly grin. “Cause now you’re stuck with us - for good.” He rose an eyebrow before letting out a large breath before adding. “Buuuut, it would be nice to know if you, or anyone else, is hiding any other life threatening medical conditions?” He waited for any response for nodding, “Alright, good.”

“Are you guys sure you want to hang out in here, I’m not too good company at the moment.”

“I told you, not going anywhere - you’re not getting rid of us that easy.”

He nodded, a small surge of something… nice and happy, welling up in him as he shuffled over on the bed, making room for someone to sit next to him, which was happily obliged. Eric sighed happily watching as his team mates, his family argued about what they were going to watch before turning and asking him.

He just waved his hand in a dismissive way and snuggled further into the body beside him, happily leaning on their shoulders. He hated how he got here, hated that they had to see him so hurt and in pain for this all to happen, but he would love every second of it. He was happy that now some kind of barrier had been broken. Now nothing was off grounds, now nothing was hidden or trapped. Now he knew that there would be no worries.

He had a family here, people he could rely on through everything, people that will have this back through everything and anything. People he could count on - and people he would hold onto just as tightly.

“Andy?”

“Mmm?”

“Thank you.”

The only response he got, was an arm around his shoulder, drawing him further into the body at his side.

It was the only answered he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - please let me know what you thought. Cheers :D


End file.
